The University of Louisville has been a participating institution since July, 1980 in the National Surgical Adjuvant Project for Breast Cancers (NSABP). Until now, we have been funded via a subcontract from the University of Pittsburgh. Over the past 18 months our group has demonstrated their ability to accrue evaluable patients, and we have played a major role in new protocol development for the NSABP. Besides new protocol development , our group has an outstanding record in its contributions to the overall science of the NSABP. Because of these achievements, Dr. Fisher has recommended that we apply for our own grant under the sponsoring of the NSABP. The University of Louisville has just recently opened a new regional cancer center (James Graham Brown Cancer Center - October 1, 1981) which serves a referral population in excess of 1,500,000. All solid tumor referrals, including breast cancer patients eligible for adjuvant therapy trials, have rapidly increased and we fully expect our accrual onto NSABP protocols to continue to increase yearly over the next five years.